


Chewie

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Bring Your Daylight, Bring Your Dark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Scott brings home a puppy that they absolutely cannot keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a 'verse I started a while ago, with Nurse!Scott and Deputy!Stiles. This is just a fluffy little interlude in their lives, cleaned up and ready for posting.

“We can’t keep him Scott,” Stiles said sadly, looking at the bedraggled pup in Scott’s hands. It looked like Scott had given him a bath at least, but the pup’s fur was wild and overgrown, in desperate need of grooming, and a few of its teeth looked to be missing. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat or two watching Scott snuggle the dog, but he knew he had to stand his ground. “The pet deposit’s outrageous, with our shifts we’d never even be home with him… it wouldn’t be fair.”

“I know,” Scott sighed, rubbing his fingers through the dog’s wildly curling fur. Still, it didn’t look like he knew. It look exactly like he did not know, actually, and was planning on keeping it that way.

“I know that look, Scotty. I have seen that look. That look says you are going to try to keep this damn dog anyway.”

“I said I knew we couldn’t, didn’t I?” Scott asked, eyebrows nearing his hairline. “I’m not going to just arbitrarily decide to get a pet when I know you don’t think we should have one. Deaton said Chewie just needed a couple of days–”

“Wait. Wait. Did you say ‘Chewie’?” Stiles thudded his head back against the couch, incredulous. “This dog’s name is ‘Chewie’?”

“That’s what his tag said, no address or anything, just ‘Chewie’ and a phone number that’s been disconnected. Deaton’s trying to track down his owners but in the meantime…”

“We aren’t leaving somebody’s pet out on the street. Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

The next morning, Stiles woke to the scent of eggs frying and bacon sizzling, the bright, happy sound of Scott’s off-key singing floating into the bedroom.

“ _ Oh, I have loved you since we were eighteen _ ,” Scott belted over the whir of the ventahood. “ _ Long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved, to be in love… _ ”

Stiles’ rough giggle cut off abruptly as a warbling howl joined Scott’s singing, in the exact same wrong pitch.

“That’s right Chewie!” Scott laughed, shutting off the vent. “Good job pal!”

“Oh no,” Stiles groaned, burying his head in his pillow. The dog’s name was Chewie  _ and _ it liked to sing? This was hopeless.

 

Scott and Stiles usually spent their days off lazing in front of the television, playing videogames or watching movies or otherwise being completely useless, which was why the sight of Scott in running shorts and a tank top on a Sunday afternoon was so surprising.

And. Um. Arousing.

“What’re you doing?” Stiles asked, dazed at the unfamiliar glimpse of Scott’s ample ass…ets encased in track shorts he last wore in high school.

“Chewie needs exercise,” Scott said easily. “Figured I’d take him for a run. Yes, I have my inhaler, no I won’t go too fast, yes I’m heading for the park, so there’ll be people around.”

“Uh. Maybe I’ll… come with?” Stiles suggested, wondering how exactly he could keep a boner contained in his track pants. No matter, there was no way Scott was going for a run alone, no matter where he went. “Too many donuts at the station this month. I could use a run.”

“You hate running,” Scott grinned, but twitched the little leash attached to Chewie’s collar. “Hurry up, we’re ready to go!”

The park was beautiful. The sun shone, the grass was green, the whole thing was more idyllic than Stiles could stand most days, but today…

Well. Today Scott was wearing too-small track shorts, playing Frisbee with the world’s most perfect dog, and smiling at him like maybe Stiles was a whole sky full of stars.

Stiles tried not to watch as Chewie returned the Frisbee perfectly again and again, keeping Scott from needing to run after him. Still, he felt his resolve crumbling.

 

Four days later, Stiles sighed as Chewie dropped his ringing cell phone into his lap, almost completely slobber free.

“Stilinski,” he answered, wiping a hand over his sleep-filled eyes.

“Yes, hello Stiles, how are you?” Alan Deaton’s voice sounded even cooler and more formal over the phone, despite the countless hours Stiles had spent in the vet clinic when Scott worked there in high school.

“Fine, Deats. What’s up? Find Chewie’s parents yet?”

“I have, actually,” Deaton said, and then paused. Significantly.

“Oh no.” Stiles looked wide-eyed at the blonde, curly haired mop of a dog panting happily at his feet. “What is it?”

“It seems the Wilsons had to leave town after Mr. Wilson grew gravely ill. They’re staying in a hotel. Chewie was supposed to stay with a friend in Beacon Heights, but I guess he’s run away several times now. He’s…”

“Lay it on me, man. He’s what.”

“He’s going to have to go to the shelter, Stiles. There’s nothing else for it.”

“The shelter? Here in Beacon Hills?” Stiles thought quickly of the overstuffed cages of animals Scott went and volunteered with whenever he could, the puppies who became old dogs inside those cramped walls, who never got yards or families or any more love than the stretched-thin shelter workers could offer them.

“We could take him to Beacon Heights, but…” Deaton paused, but Stiles filled in the blanks himself. Beacon Heights was an overcrowded kill shelter. There was no way he’d even get Chewie in the car. Hell, he didn’t want to.

“Give me some time,” Stiles sighed, hanging up the phone. Chewie lay idly at his feet, little dog chin resting on Stiles’ shoes, and looked up at him with big, intelligent eyes. Stiles sighed. “Yeah, you got me. You had us both from day one.”

“Seriously?” Scott grinned, bouncing out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, barely secured with a knot. “We can keep him?”

“Yeah, fine, fine,” Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott launched himself at Stiles’ chair, clamoring into his lap and hugging him around the shoulders.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” he laughed, rubbing his wet head all over Stiles’ face. Stiles had a hard time minding, what with the whole mostly naked and in his lap thing happening.

“Of course, you big softie,” Stiles grinned, grabbing him around the waist. “You have to feed him though. And make sure someone lets him out to play when neither of us are home.”

“Allison or Lydia will, I already talked to them!” Scott wriggled excitedly, stirring some excitement in Stiles as well, until –

“Already talked to them?” Stiles arched one eyebrow, pushing Scott back.

“Um.” Scott bit his lip. “I thought it would be best to be prepared, just in case Deaton couldn’t find anybody?”

“How long have you known the Wilsons left town?” Stiles grumbled, hands clamping down on Scott’s hips to keep him from wiggling. “Tell me the truth Scotty.”

“Uh. The Wilsons may have been the ones that dropped him off?” Scott cringed, and then immediately followed it with, “But he was perfect and I knew you’d love him and we weren’t lying he did run away a couple of times they tried to take him to Heights but he didn’t like it and I was worried he’d be hit by a car or get snatched up by animal control and-”

“And so you engineered a week with the perfect dog to convince me.” Stiles sighed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I could tell we were gonna keep him from the moment you walked him in the door.”

“You knew he was perfect that quickly too?” Scott beamed, excitement getting the better of him again. Stiles shook his head, pulling his wiggly boyfriend down for a kiss.

“Nope. I just knew I wouldn’t be able to say no to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
